The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Nandina plant, botanically known as Nandina domestica, a member of the Berberidaceae family, commonly known as Heavenly Bamboo.
This new ‘AKA’ variety resulted from a naturally occurring, whole plant mutation discovered in a cultivated planting of the Nandina domestica variety ‘Firepower’ (not patented). ‘AKA’ appeared different from ‘Firepower’ plants growing in 72 cell tray in a greenhouse in Magnolia, Tex. and was initially discovered around November 2004 by the inventors.
The selection of this plant was based on its unique and long-lasting blush red-colored young foliage in contrast to the typical lime green-colored young foliage of the cultivar Nandina domestica ‘Firepower’ (not patented).
The new variety was first reproduced by asexual propagation (micropropagation) at Magnolia Gardens Nursery, Magnolia, Tex. It has since been reproduced numerous times at Magnolia Gardens Nursery, Magnolia, Tex. by asexual propagation (micropropagation). Using this method of asexual propagation it takes 2-3 weeks to initiate root development. Each of the progeny exhibit identical characteristics to the original mutant plant, showing that the unique features of this new Nandina are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.